Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział IX
Trawiński wyszedł zgnębiony. Idąc do Borowieckiego był prawie pewnym dobrego rezultatu prośby, bo jak każdy człowiek w położeniu bez wyjścia, pragnienia brał za rzeczywistość, za fakt, który powinien się był stać. Siadł w dorożkę i kazał jechać prosto w Piotrkowską. Nie mógł nic myśleć, czuł się rozbitym i niezdolnym już do żadnej akcji, do żadnego ruchu. Poddawał się z biernością wyczerpania tej ostrej, przenikliwej fali goryczy, jaka mu zalewała serce. Patrzał na miasto brudne, zadeszczone, na trotuary błotniste, zapchane ludźmi, na niezliczone kominy, co niby topole wznosiły się nad płaszczyznami dachów i ginęły w zapadającym zmroku, znacząc tylko swoje istnienie kłębami białych dymów tłukących się po dachach, na setki wozów z węglem, które olbrzymim łańcuchem ciągnęły do fabryk, na platformy wyładowane towarami, na dorożki i powozy z pośpiechem mijające sio w różnych kierunkach, na te niezliczone kantory i składy za-pchane towarami, ludźmi, na ten szalony ruch, jaki był na ulicach, na to wysilone życie wrzące dookoła. Patrzył z rozpaczą prawie, bo czul swoją niemoc, czuł, że chwila jeszcze, a z tego olbrzymiego wiru, z tej maszyny nazywanej Łodzią wyleci za chwilę jak odpadek, jak miazga wyssana i zużyta na nic, niepotrzebna temu potworowi-miastu. Patrzył z jakąś bezsilną nienawiścią na fabryki błyskające w mroku tysiącami okien, na tę olbrzymią ulicę, która niby kanał nakryty dymami i brudnym niebem huczała energią, rozlewała potoki świateł i tętniała ogromną siłą życia. Ślizgał się oczami po ostrych konturach fabryk, raziły go boleśnie elektryczne słońca zapalone nad dziedzińcami, bolał go ten szum głuchy a potężny swoją bezustannością, co się rozlewał po ulicach z fabryk i warsztatów, bolało go to życie tak silnie tętniące, bolała go ta straszna świadomość konania, które spostrzega ostatnim błyskiem oczów, że tyle pozostaje jeszcze żywych! I ta świadomość przegryzała mu duszę nieopowiedzianą zawiścią. Nie umiał żyć w tym świecie. Nie umiał się przystosować do otoczenia. Tyle sił zużył, tyle mózgu, tyle zachodów, tyle kapitałów swoich i cudzych, tyle lat pełnych udręczeń przeżył i po co?... żeby znowu zaczynać to samo od początku! znowu stawiać gmach, który w końcu spadnie mu na głowę. Męczył się ogromnie, nie mógł usiedzieć w dorożce, więc poszedł pieszo Piotrkowską. Miał iść do starego Bauma, według rady Borowieckiego, ale wolał tę chwilę ostatniego zawodu oddalić jeszcze, a zresztą nie mógł się oderwać od tej ulicy. Utopił się w tłumie, co płynął trotuarem i pozwalał mu się pchać i nieść. Przyglądał się bezmyślnie wystawom sklepów, kupił nawet cukierki dla żony w jakiejś cukierni, gdzie zawsze kupował, przywitał się tam z kilku znajomymi i znowu szedł zapatrzony w fabryki, w okna oświetlone, poza którymi migotały sylwetki maszyn i ludzi; ogłuszał się powoli wrzawą i obojętniał. Nie zważał na deszcz, mżący bezustannie, zapomniał nawet otworzyć parasola. Nie widział nic prócz kantorów pełnych ludzi i towarów i fabryk pracujących z pośpiechem, - Dobry wieczór, panie Trawiński! - Dobry wieczór, panie Halpern! Uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń wysokiego, dość zaniedbanie ubranego Halperna. - Pan wyszedł spacerować po mieście? .- Tak, trochę chciałem się przejść. - Łódź o zmroku bardzo ładna. Ja co dzień wychodzę z kantoru, aby się przejść i aby się przypatrzyć miastu. - Pan jesteś amator, panie Halpern. - Co pan chcesz, jak się pięćdziesiąt sześć lat przeżyje w mieście, jak się widzi go ciągle, jak się zna wszystkich, to można zostać amatorem. - Co słychać w mieście nowego? - Co słychać? Słychać źle, zrobił się ładny deszcz z protestowanych weksli, można je będzie kupować na funty. Ale to wcale nic nie szkodzi. - Jak to? - Gałganów diabli wezmą, a Łódź i tak zostanie. Panie Trawiński, ja już w Łodzi widziałem gorsze czasy. A że po złych nastają lepsze, to i teraz tak będzie, po co to z tego robić gwałt. Dla mądrych jest zawsze dobry czas. - A kiedyż będzie dla uczciwych? - zapytał ironicznie. - Sza, panie Trawiński, oni mają niebo, po co im dobre czasy. - Grosman się podobno spalił. - Bardzo porządnie, bardzo porządnie; dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy asekuracji jakby miał w kasie. Ale Goldstand, co się spalił w nocy, ma małe nieporozumienie z policją. Dobrze mu tak, jak kto nie umie robić dobrze interesów, to niechaj się do nich wcale nie bierze. - Któż teraz na brzegu? - Z grubszych A. Rychter i F. Fiszbin. - Mówił mi to samo Borowiecki. - Pan Borowiecki, ho, ho, ho! On zna Łódź. on wie, kto czego potrzebuje. - No, ale i pan także zna Łódź dobrze. - Ja? Ja ją mam całą w głowie. Ja od pięćdziesięciu lat patrzę na każdą firmę, co się zakłada. Ja mogę dzisiaj prawie na pewno powiedzieć o wszystkich, co otwierają interesy, czy one będą żyć! Niech mi pan wierzy, panie Trawiński, moje słowo to nie jest ten wiatr, moje słowo to dokument, to weksel z najlepszym żyrem. Trawiński nic nie odrzekł, szli obok siebie w milczeniu. Halpern zastawiał się parasolem od deszczu i patrzał z miłością na domy i fabryki; jego wielkie czarne oczy świeciły fosforycznym blaskiem w bladej, chudej twarzy, okolonej siwą brodą. Miał głowę i twarz patriarchy, osadzoną na chudym, skrzywionym szkielecie, obleczonym w długie zaszargane palto, które wisiało na nim jak na kiju. - Ja tu znam każdy dom, każdą firmę - zaczął mówić gorąco. - Pamiętam Łódź, jak miała dwadzieścia tysięcy, a dzisiaj ma trzysta! A ja się doczekam, jak ona mieć będzie pół miliona, ja nie umrę prędzej! Ja to muszę widzieć na własne oczy, muszę się ucieszyć. - Jeżeli ją przedtem licho nie weźmie - szepnął nienawistnie. - Ha, ha, ha, panie Trawiński, pan nie mów takich śmiesznych rzeczy! Łódź jest, Łódź będzie! Pan jej nie znasz! Pan wiesz, ile ona w przeszłym roku zrobiła obrotu? Dwieście trzydzieści milionów rubli - wołał z entuzjazmem, przystając aż na chodniku. - To jest ładny grosz. Pan mi pokaż takie drugie miasto! - Nie ma się znowu tak czym chwalić, a zresztą masz pan rację, że takiego złodziejskiego miasta nie ma drugiego w Europie - mówił ze złością. - Złodziejskie czy nie złodziejskie, to dla mnie jest papier. Mnie chodzi o co innego, ja chcę, żeby stawiali domy, żeby budowali fabryki, robili ulice, urządzali komunikacje, przeprowadzali drogi! Ja chcę, żeby moja Łódź rosła, żeby miała pałace wspaniałe, ogrody piękne, żeby był wielki ruch, wielki handel i wielki pieniądz. - Na początek już są wielkie szwindle i wielka tandeta. - To nie żaden feler, bo z tego urośnie wielka Łódź. - Tymczasem niech ją piorun spali. Dobranoc, panie Dawidzie. - Dobranoc, panie Trawiński. To nie jest dla Łodzi ostatnie pańskie słowo. - Ostatnie i zupełnie szczere. Dorożka - krzyknął. - Kapcan! - szepnął za nim pogardliwie Halpern i zawrócił, wlokąc się wolno, z powrotem i znowu przypatrywał się domom, fabrykom, sklepom, skła-dom, ludziom oczami oczarowanymi potęgą tego miasta. Nike zważał na deszcz, który go moczył pomimo parasola, na tłok ludzki, Jaki go rzucał na domy lub do rynsztoków, na dorożki i wozy, które go błotem ochlapywały na przejściach poprzecznych ulic, szedł jak zahipnotyzowany. Trawiński pojechał do domu. Mieszkał dosyć daleko, bo przed końcem Konstantynowskiej ulicy kazał skręcić w jakąś ciemną i tak błotnistą uliczkę, że dorożkarz nic chciał się tam zapuszczać. Poszedł w nią pieszo jakimś śladem trotuaru, który się nieco wznosił nad poziom nie brukowanej ulicy, tworzącej czarną, błotnistą rzekę, popręgowaną złotymi smugami świateł bijących z okien niskich domów, co ciągnęły się sznurem z obu stron ulicy. Domy były zamieszkane przez tkaczów ręcznych, w każdym oknie trzęsły się sylwetki warsztatów i ludzi, a ulicę całą zapełniał monotonny klekot i stuk. Nawet niskie krzywe pięterka, jakie się gdzieniegdzie wznosiły. i szeregi facjatek rozbrzmiewały i trzęsły się odgłosami roboty. Poprzeczne uliczki, jakie wybiegały z jednej strony, ciągnęły się do pól samych i były również czarne i błotniste, pełne stuku warsztatów, domów pozapadanych, krzywych facjatek, porozwalanych parkanów, nędzy, i opuszczenia, i owionęły Trawińskiego zimnym, przejmującym wilgocią wiatrem, jaki się z pól wdzierał do miasta. Nad całą dzielnicą, pływającą w błocie i opuszczeniu, zupełnie nie podobną do reszty Łodzi, panowała fabryka Mullera swoimi czteropiętrowymi gmachami, które wyrastały nad morzem niskich domków i ogrodów i świeciły tryumfalnie tysiącami okien i słońcami elektrycznymi. Fabryka wznosiła się jak potężny zbiornik siły, której tchnienie zdawało się przypłaszczać do ziemi te szeregi nędznych, pokrzywionych domów. Czuć było, że te wielkie gmachy, huczące setkami maszyn, z wolna wysysają całą żywotność tej starej dzielnicy, zamieszkałej przez rój tkaczów ręcznych, że zjadły i dogryzają do reszty ten drobny ręczny przemysł, który tutaj kwitnął kiedyś, a który się Jeszcze bronił rozpaczliwie, bo bez nadziei zwycięstwa. Fabryka Trawińskiego stała skromnie obok Mullerowskiej, przedzielona tylko wąskim ogrodem. Trawiński wszedł w bramę, której pilnował jakiś stany weteran bez nogi i z pocerowaną niby stara szmata twarzą, który po wojskowemu się wyciągnął na jego widok i czekał rozkazów, ale Trawiński blado Się uśmiechnął tylko do tej archeologicznej spuścizny po swoich ojcach i poszedł do kantoru, gdzie kilku ludzi drzemało nad księgami, popatrzył chwilę do przędzalni poprzez las transmisyj i pasów trzepoczących się w szalonym pędzie, na ciężkie skośne ruchy sal-faktorów, co niby potwory czaiły się, wyginały białe od bawełny grzbiety, odbiegały od pilnujących je robotników i cofały się również ciężko i bezustannie, wlokąc za sobą, niby pasma śliny, setki bawełnianych włókien, nawijających się na warczące w ruchu szpulki papierowe. Cofnął się i poszedł przez długie podwórze rozświetlone szeregiem żółtych gazowych płomieni, co przy elektrycznych blaskach Mullerowskiej fabryki wyglądały na gromniczne światła. Dom stał w głębi ogródka, frontem do dziedzińca fabrycznego, a bokiem wychodził na jakąś pustą uliczkę; dom miał jedno piętro, a wyglądał na trzy z powodu gotyckiego stylu, w jakim był postawiony. W kilku oknach parterowych, przysłoniętych storami, świeciło się jasno. Trawiński przeszedł kilka pokojów prześlicznie umeblowanych, ciepłych i bardzo zacisznych, pełnych delikatnego zapachu kwitnących w żardinierkach hiacyntów, i wszedł do małego buduaru. Dywany tak szczelnie okrywały posadzki i szedł tak cicho, że Nina go nie usłyszała, siedziała przy lampie czytając. Cofnął się i zawołał przed portierą: - Nina! Sama tak siedzisz? - pytał siadając obok niej. - A któż by mógł być u mnie? - szepnęła smutnie. - Płakałaś? - Nie, nie - zaprzeczała odwracając głowę od światła. - Widziałem łzy. - Było mi tak smutno samej! - szepnęła przysuwając się do niego i miękkim, cudownym ruchem położyła mu głowę na piersi i łzy znowu zapełniły jej oczy. - Czekałam na ciebie, a ten deszcz tak padał, tak dzwonił w szyby, tak bębnił w dachy, tak dziwnie bełkotał w rynnach, że bałam się; bałam o ciebie. - Dlaczegóż o mnie? - Nie wiem przecież dlaczego, ale mnie jakieś złe przeczucia przepełniły. Ale tobie nic nie jest, prawda? Jesteś zdrowy i spokojny, prawda? - szeptała oplatając mu ramionami szyję. Gładziła go ręką po włosach, całowała jego delikatne, pocięte siatką niebieskich żyłek czoło; zielonawe, pocętkowane złotymi skrami źrenice biegały niespokojnie po jego chudej, zmęczonej twarzy. - Czemuś smutny? - Taka straszna pogoda, to i skąd wziąć humoru! - Wysunął się z jej objęć i zaczął chodzić po buduarze. Burza zaczęła kotłować strasznie jego sercem. Czuł, że gdyby mógł powiedzieć jej wszystko, że gdyby mógł wtajemniczyć ją w swoje położenie, to sprawiłaby mu wielką ulgę ta spowiedź, ale równocześnie czuł, spoglądając na jej twarz przepiękną, pochyloną pod lampą, która łagodne światło rozpylała na jej pyszne kasztanowe włosy, skrzące się na skroniach złotem, że za nic w świecie nie powie. Chodził coraz wolniej, oddychał tą czystą, wykwintną atmosferą mieszkania z jakąś gryzącą ulgą; przyglądał się dziwnym wzrokiem meblom wytwornym i tym niezliczonym gracikom, będącym istotnymi dziełami sztuki wielkiej wartości, które przez lat parę zwozili ze wszystkich stron świata, nie bacząc na koszta, bo Nina ze swoją naturą arystokratyczną, z wrażliwością artysty na wszystko, co piękne, z duszą mimozy, czuła się dopiero dobrze w otoczeniu piękna. Nie sprzeciwiał się temu, tym bardziej że sam lubił sztukę i czuł potrzebę otaczania się jej dziełami. Ale teraz, wobec ruiny, jaka go czekała, szarpał go straszny ból, ból strachu przed jutrem, które miało przyjść i zabrać mu i te wszystkie skarby, i ten spokój, i szczęście, jakim oddychał. - Co począć? - myślał ciężko i na odpowiedź przychodziła mu jedna tylko myśl, udać się znowu do ojca o pomoc, i tak go ta myśl porywała na mgnienie, że radośnie i tryumfująco spoglądał, ale spojrzenie gasło szybko i już mrocznymi, pełnymi trwogi oczyma patrzył się w Ninę, która powstała i szła amfiladą pokojów. Gonił oczami jej wysmukłą, bardzo piękną postać, odwróciła się posyłając jakiś tajemniczy uśmiech. Wróciła natychmiast przynosząc dość długie, płaskie drewniane pudło, bardzo ciężkie. Odebrał jej i położył na stole z pytającym spojrzeniem- - Zgadnij co? Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę. - Nie, nie będę nawet próbować - szepnął blednąc, czuł bowiem zobaczywszy na pudełku pieczątki pocztowe, że to znowu jakiś kosztowny zakup. - Bandini nasz florencki przysyła ten mozaikowy blat, który latem oglądaliśmy, pamiętasz? - Żądałaś tego? - zapytał dosyć ostro. - Tak, chciałam mojemu panu zrobić niespodziankę, bo przecież się nie gniewasz, co? - Nie, Nina, nie, dziękuję ci z całej duszy, dziękuję... - szeptał całując ją w rękę. - Otwórz, to zobaczymy zaraz. Kazałam przysłać ten mały, tańszy, a taki jest tani, że nie do uwierzenia. - Przysłał rachunek? - Masz. Dwa tysiące dwieście lirów, to za bezcen. - Tak... istotnie... za bezcen... - odpowiadał, drżącymi rękami odpakowując pudło. Mozaika była prześliczna. Na płycie kwadratowej czarnego marmuru o bardzo rzadkim błękitnawym odcieniu rzucono wiązankę fiołków, róż jasnożółtych i liliowych, obsypanych złotordzawym pyłem storczyków; jeden motyl o rubinowo-zielonych skrzydłach chwiał się razem ze storczykiem, na który opadł, a dwa inne unosiły się w powietrzu. I tak to było cudownie wykończone i do złudzenia prawdziwe, że chciało się podnieść te kwiaty lub uchwycić za skrzydełka motyle. Nina, pomimo że to już widziała, krzyknęła z podziwu i przypatrywała się długo w niemym zachwycie. - Nie patrzysz, Kaziu? - Widziałem, istotnie jest piękne, w swoim rodzaju arcydzieło - odpowiedział cicho. - Wiesz, ten blat trzeba będzie oprawić w szeroką ramę z brązu matowego i powiesi się na ścianie, szkoda wprawiać w stolik - mówiła wolno i długim, cienkim palcem bardzo delikatnie wodziła po konturach listków i kwiatków, wysnuwając subtelną rozkosz dotykania się barw. - Muszę iść, Nina! - szepnął przypominając sobie starego Bauma. - Na długo? Przyjdź prędko, mój złoty, mój jedyny! - prosiła przytulając się do niego i przytrzymawszy mu wąsy rękami, całowała go w usta. - Najdalej za godzinę. Pójdę naprzeciwko, do Bauma. - Czekam na ciebie z herbatą. - Dobrze. Pocałował ją i szedł, ale już przy progu się zatrzymał i szepnął: - Nina pocałuj mnie i życz mi szczęścia. Pocałowała go serdecznie i oczami pytała, nie rozumiejąc tego, co powiedział. - Przy herbacie ci powiem. Odprowadziła go aż do przedpokoju i patrzyła jeszcze za nim oszklonymi drzwiami, aż jej zniknął w nocy i w oddaleniu. Powróciła do buduarku, oglądała mozaikę. Drzwi wchodowe zadźwięczały silnie. - Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że ten mój dawny kolega uniwersytecki, którego w przeszłym roku poznałaś w Szwajcarii, Grosman, spalił się dzisiaj. - Jak to? - Ano spaliła mu się fabryka zupełnie, nic nie uratowano. - Biedny człowiek! - zawołała ze współczuciem. - Nie ma go co żałować, bo ten pożar go właśnie postawi na nogi. - Nic nie rozumiem. - Stał źle w interesach, był zachwiany, jak się u nas mówi, więc żeby się poprawić, urządził pożar fabryki i składów, które były wysoko zaasekurowane w kilku Towarzystwach. Odbierze asekurację, która mu w czwórnasób pokryje straty, i będzie kpił sobie ze wszystkiego. - Umyślnie podpalił?! Ależ to zbrodnia! - wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem. - Kodeks tak to nazywa i odpowiednio karze, ale w języku zwyczajnym nazywa się to dobrym interesem - mówił prędko, nie patrzył jej w oczy i w twarzy miał jakiś niespokojny, gorączkowy wyraz. - I to zrobił on, który mi się wydał człowiekiem tak nadzwyczajnie szlachetnym, nie mogę wprost w to uwierzyć. Przypominam sobie, jego rozmowy tchnęły najwyższą etyką i sprawiedliwością. - Cóż chcesz, jak mu ruina zajrzała w oczy, to dał spokój etyce, zostawił ją na później. Bez etyki żyć można, a bez pieniędzy nie - mówił twardo. - A nie, nigdy, raczej umrzeć - wykrzyknęła namiętnie i cała jej natura wzdrygnęła się na myśl popełnienia występku. - Jak to dobrze, że ty tak nie myślisz, że ty nigdy, nigdy nie popełniłeś nic złego! Wiesz, gdybym cię nie kochała nawet, to i tak musiałabym cię uwielbiać za dobroć i za tę szlachetność twoją. Kazimierz nic nie odrzekł, ucałował tylko jej oczy rozgorzałe oburzeniem i te purpurowe pełne usta, co teraz wyklinały i rzucały potępienia na ludzi niemoralnych, ludzi bez etyki, na złość i brzydotę życia, ucałował ją tak namiętnie, jakby tymi pocałunkami chciał pokryć własne głębokie upokorzenie, jakie poczuł po jej słowach, jakby chciał zagłuszyć nimi jakąś myśl, która zaświeciła mu w mózgu i olśniła. Wyszedł zaraz i poszedł wprost do fabryki Bauma, która stała naprzeciwko, po drugiej stronie ulicy, w głębi rozległych ogrodów. W kantorze zastał tylko Maksa, który bez surduta siedział przy pulpicie. - Ojciec w fabryce, mogę go zawołać. - Pójdę tam. Nigdy nie widziałem waszej fabryki. - Nie ma co oglądać, nędza - szepnął lekceważąco, siadając z powrotem do roboty. Oszklony korytarz prowadził z kantoru do pierwszego fabrycznego pawilonu. Mrok i cisza zalewały wielki dziedziniec obstawiony z trzech stron trzema dwupiętrowymi pawilonami fabryki, przez rzędy okien mżyło słabe światło, a niektóre piętra zupełnie były ciemne, nie oświetlone, tylko z dołu u drzw i wchodowych kopciły się smutnie naftowe latarnie i oświetlały czerwone, oślizgłe wilgocią mury. Suchy trzask warsztatów ręcznych, rozlegający się monotonnie, rozlewał po korytarzach mrocznych, zaśmieconych odpadkami bawełny i resztkami starych warsztatów, usypiający nastrój nudy i smutku. Na schodach i korytarzach było pusto, czasem tylko rozległ się klekot drewnianych podeszew, zamajaczył w mroku jaki robotnik i cicho ginął w wielkich salach na końcu korytarzy rozłożonych; tylko suchy trzask warsztatów i echa kroków mąciły tę senną ciszę. W salach fabrycznych również było pusto, mroczno i sennie. Były to wielkie prostokąty, podparte w środku szeregiem żelaznych słupów, zapchane ręcznymi tkackimi warsztatami Jaccarda, które stały w dwa rzędy, pod gęsto rozłożonymi oknami. Połowa warsztatów stała nieczynna, obrośnięta niby mchem siwym, pyłem bawełnianym. Kilka lampek przyczepionych do słupów oświetlało środkowe przejście i robotnice nawijające na ręcznych kołowrotkach przędzę na szpulki. Kołowrotki warczały sennie i sennie pochylały się nad nimi robotnice, i sennie trzaskało kilkanaście czynnych warsztatów, które w żółtawym, słabym świetle lampek palących się nad nimi podobne były do olbrzymich kokonów fantastycznie oplatanych w tysiączne włókna różnokolorowe, w nieprzeliczone warstwy przędzy rozpiętej w różnych kierunkach; w środku tych kokonów niby jedwabniki poruszali się robotnicy tkając wzorzyste materiały, pochylali się automatycznie, jedną ręką przybijając płochę, a drugą, ruchem horyzontalnym, pociągając od góry sznur i przebierając równocześnie nogami po pedałach; czółenka ze świstem przelatywały wskroś pasem przędzy niby żółte, długie żuki i powracały tą samą drogą z nużącą jednostajnością. Robotnicy byli starzy, spoglądali zagasłymi oczami apatycznie na przechodzącego i tkali dalej również sennie i automatycznie. Trawiński z przykrością przechodził przez te na pół żywe sale, z przykrością patrzył na agonię ręcznego przemysłu, który z uporem szaleńców chciał walczyć z tymi potworami, których olbrzymie cielska rozdrgane energią, huczące siłą niepokonaną, widać było z okien tych sal. Pytał o Bauma; pokazywali mu ruchem ręki lub głowy, nie odrywając się od roboty, nie podnosząc nawet głosu, jeśli mówili; wszyscy poruszali się jak senni, półmartwi, obojętni i smutni - smutkiem tych sal oślepłych, cichych, umierających, przez które przechodził potykając się w ciemności o filary i o nieczynne warsztaty, o ludzi. Przeszedł przez całe piętro dwóch pawilonów i wszędzie była ta sama pustka, nuda i senność. Trawińskiego, ze względu i na własne położenie ogarniał coraz większy smutek, tracił zupełnie wiarę w pomoc Bauma i szedł z tym uczuciem, z jakim się idzie do konających - bo fabryka, która kiedyś pracowała w 500 ludzi, poruszała się teraz tylko stoma i wydawała mu się chorym, konającym organizmem, któremu nawet olbrzymie drzewa szumiące za oknami zdawały się śpiewać hymn śmierci. Starego Bauma znalazł w trzecim pawilonie, wychodzącym na ulicę. Baurn siedział w małym pokoiku przed biurkiem, zarzuconym stosem próbek towarów, pociętych w długie pasy. Przywitali się w milczeniu. Stary ścisnął mu mocno rękę i podsunął krzesło. - Dawno pana nie widziałem - zaczął Baum. Usprawiedliwiał się kłopotami i zajęciami, mówił długo, a nie śmiał przystąpić do celu swoich odwiedzin, powstrzymywał go smutek fabryki i taki sam smutek wyryty na twarzy fabrykanta, który blade oczy zwracał bezwiednie na okno, przez które doskonale widać było fabrykę Mullera, błyszczącą wszystkimi oknami. Odpowiadał krótko i czekał na wyjaśnienie wizyty. Trawiński to odczuł, bo przerywając jakąś opowieść, rzekł krótko: - Przyszedłem do pana z prośbą - zawołał i odetchnął nieco. - Proszę pana bardzo... słucham... Trawiński szybko opowiedział mu całe swoje położenie, ale o pomoc zawahał się prosić, ujrzawszy surowe ściągnięcie brwi i jakiś niechętny wyraz oczów. - My wszyscy jeździmy na tym wózku, oni nas jedzą!... - mówił wolno wskazując na wielkie fabryki przez okno. - Czym panu mogę pomóc? - dodał. - Pożyczką albo żyrem na wekslach. - Ile? - Ostatecznie bez dziesięciu tysięcy rubli paść muszę - rzekł cicho i wymijająco, jakby obawiając się głośniejszym dźwiękiem spłoszyć życzliwość, jaką spostrzegł w oczach Bauma. - Ja gotówki nie mam, ale co będę mógł zrobić, zrobię panu. Daj mi pan weksle na tę sumę, a ja pokryję do tej samej wysokości pańskie zobowiązanie. Trawiński zerwał się z krzesła i zaczął mu z uniesieniem dziękować. - Nie ma za co, panie Trawiński, ja nic nie ryzykuję nawet, bo znam pana i pański interes dobrze. Masz pan blankiety i wypełnij pan zaraz. Trawiński był oszołomiony, ten prawie nieprzewidziany ratunek wywrócił go z równowagi, wypełniał blankiety wekslowe gorączkowo, ale co chwila podnosił głowę znad papieru i patrzył na Bauma, który chodził po kantorze, przystawał przy oknie i spoglądał na Łódź jakimś tępym, srogim spojrzeniem. Miał przed oczyma całą część miasta; domy, fabryki, magazyny dziesiątkami tysięcy okien patrzyły w noc, a poza nimi poruszały się cienie robotników i maszyn, elektryczne światła wisiały w ciemnym mglistym powietrzu, setki kominów majaczyło w nocy i wyrzucało nieustannie smugi białych dymów, które jak obłok przysłaniały światła i kontury fabryk. Baum przyglądał się miastu i spacerował na przemian z pochyloną naprzód suchą, kościstą twarzą. Był również wysoki, jak syn, tylko znacznie chudszy i żywszy w ruchach. Nie lubił wiele mówić i zwykle najważniejsze interesy załatwiał w kilku słowach. Był spokojny, cichy nawet, uległy żonie i dzieciom aż do słabości nieraz, ale pomimo to miał swoje punkty, na których był nieugiętym; jego uczynność była w Łodzi przysłowiowa i niewyczerpana, a równocześnie był skąpym w domu do dziwactwa. - Jaki termin pan chce? - Jaki jest dla pana najwygodniejszy - powiedział uchylając drzwi do sali sąsiedniej, w której wszystkie warsztaty były czynne. Zamknął drzwi, wsadził ręce w kieszenie szarego, podbitego kutnerem kaftana i znowu przyglądał się miastu. Telefon zadzwonił, było to jedyne współczesne urządzenie w jego fabryce. - To do pana! Woła pan Borowiecki - rzekł Baum. Trawiński ze zdziwieniem słuchał. - Mój drogi, od żony dowiedziałem się, gdzie jesteś. Oto rozliczyłem się, mogę ci pożyczyć pięć tysięcy rubli, ale tylko z dwumiesięcznym terminem. Więc jeśli chcesz? - mówił Borowiecki. - Przyjmuję z radością! - wykrzyknął gorąco. - Skąd telefonujesz? - Z twego gabinetu, pod strażą żony - brzmiała odpowiedź. - Zaczekaj na mnie, zaraz przyjdę. - Czekam. - To Borowiecki chce się ze mną widzieć, pan go zna? - Z widzenia tylko, bo przecież ja nie bywam w tym wielkim świecie łódzkim, u tych rozmaitych Bucholców, Mendelsohnów, Salcmanów, Meyerów i innego robactwa. Znam ich wszystkich, z widzenia tych młodych, a starszych od Michla, gdzie się czasami schodzimy; znaliśmy się wszyscy co prawda lepiej, ale to było dawno, kiedy w Łodzi panowała jeszcze uczciwość i nie było milionerów. To były takie czasy, o których wy, młodzi, nie macie pojęcia. Ja wtedy byłem z Geyerem starym największą łódzką firmą. Pary, maszyn elektryczności, weksli, tandety, plajt, podstępnych pożarów nikt nie znał nawet ze słyszenia. - A jednak to, co jest obecnie, przyjść musiało. - Ja wiem, że musiało, że stary porządek zawsze musi ustąpić nowemu miejsca, zresztą, po co to mówić o tym - machnął ręką i zaczął przeglądać weksle. Złość bezsilna zatrzęsła jego sercem tak gwałtownie, że brakło mu głosu, milczał dosyć długo, podpisawszy weksle. - Panu się śpieszy? - Istotnie, pozostaje mi tylko raz jeszcze z całej duszy podziękować panu za pomoc. - Szkoda czasu! Mnie tylko żal jednego, żeś pan nie był przed pięćdziesięciu laty w Łodzi, pan wtedy powinien był mieć fabrykę. Pan także nie pasuje do dzisiejszej Łodzi, tutaj uczciwi fabrykanci nie mają co robić, panie Trawiński. Nie odpowiedział mu na to pytanie, bo się śpieszył do domu, obgadali tylko niektóre kwestie dotyczące terminów weksli i rozeszli się. Zaraz też zaczęły rozdzierać powietrze gwizdawki na skończenie roboty i fabryki gasły jedna po drugiej i ginęły w nocy. Baum po wyjściu robotników poszedł do domu, który stał w ogrodzie, przed pawilonami fybrycznymi, z frontem od ulicy. Przebrał się w swoim pokoju w jakąś lekką marynarkę, włożył haftowane pantofle na nogi, przykrył swoje bujne jeszcze siwe włosy małą czapeczką wyszywaną białymi pacioreczkami i poszedł do stołowego pokoju, w którym już nakrywano do kolacji. Maks siedział przy stole i pomagał siostrzenicom, które mu wisiały u szyi, układać domki z drewnianych kwadratów. Dziewczynki śmiały się ustawicznie i jak ptaki świergotały wesoło. Matka siedziała w głębokim fotelu i robiła pończochę, miała lat ze sześćdziesiąt, twarz bardzo miłą i schorowaną, okulary srebrne na długim nosie, siwe, gładko przyczesane włosy nad niskim, wypukłym czołem. maślankowate oczy, blade usta, kłębek bawełny w kieszeni niebieskiego fartucha, z którego robiła pończochy, i wielką słodycz w głosie i w uśmiechu; liczyła ciągle oczka, błyskała drutami i uśmiechała się do syna i wnuczek, córki, która zajęta była czytaniem. do frau Augusty, kuzynki, od niepamiętnych lat zajmującej się całym ich gospodarstwem, do dwóch kredensów stojących obok siebie, do pieca, dc starej serwantki, wypełnionej porcelanowymi pieskami, figurkami i talerzykami, do dwóch kotów burych frau Augusty, które chodziły za nią i mrucząc obcierały się ciągle grzbietami o suknie - uśmiechała się zawsze i do wszystkiego, takim przyklejonym do ust oślizgłym uśmiechem trupów. Ciepły spokój starego mieszczańskiego domu panował w mieszkaniu. Tak wszyscy byli zżyci ze sobą i dopasowani, że porozumiewali się spojrzeniami, przenikali się nawzajem. Stary troski swoje zostawiał w kantorze, a do mieszkania zawsze przynosił spokojną, uśmiechniętą twarz, opowiadał żonie o sprawach niektórych, czasem się kłócił z Maksem, pokpiwał regularnie co wieczór od lat dwudziestu z frau Augusty, bawił się z wnuczkami. których zawsze miał pod dostatkiem, bo wszystkie cztery córki dawno już były zamężne, czytał stale "Kolnische Zeitung" i jedną z gazet polskich. Słuchał również stale co wieczór jakiego sentymentalnego romansu z rozmaitych "Familienblatów", którymi żyła żona i córki, i tak spędzał wieczór. Dzisiaj zaczynało się tak samo; usiadł przy stole i zaczął kiwać na wnuka, który na wielkim biegunowym koniu bujał się pod piecem. - Jasiu, chodź do dziadzi, chodź! - Zaraz przyjadę - wołał chłopak, poganiał konia szpicrutą, okładał mu boki piętami, ale że i tak koń nie pośpieszał, schodził z niego, głaskał go po głowie, oklepywał mu piersi i wołał: - Cieśka, cieśka słucha Jasia, Jasio jedzie do dziadzi, dziadzio da nam cukierków. Obiecywał mu słodko, popychał go gwałtownie naprzód i bohatersko wskakiwał na siodło. W ten sposób objechał cały pokój i przyjechał do dziadka. - Prr! Herman, konia do stajni - wołał, ale dziadek zdjął go z konia i posadził sobie na kolana. Chłopak zaczął krzyczeć i wydzierać się do konia, którego zdradliwie zaraz uprowadziły dziewczynki ciągnąc za rudy ogon na drugą stronę stołu, do wuja Maksa, przy którym się czuły więcej zabezpieczone od batożenia brata. - Jasiu, co to jest? - wołał Baum, wyjmując z kieszeni dziecinną trąbkę i ukazując mu nad głową. - Trlombka! Dziadziu, dać Jasiowi trlombkę - prosił wyciągając rączki. - Nie chcesz siedzieć u dziadzi, nie kochasz dziadzi, to nie dam, dam Wandzi. - Daj Jasiowi trlombkę, dziadziu. Jasio dziadzia kocha, Wandzia jest głupia, nie kocha dziadzi. Dziadziu, dać Jasiowi trlombkę! - prosił ze łzami, uklęknął na kolanach dziadka, a nie mogąc i tak dostać, zaczął mu wchodzić na ramiona, obejmował go za szyję, całował po twarzy, błagał coraz goręcej, a nie spuszczał niebieskich rozpłomienionych oczek z trąbki. Dziadek dał mu wreszcie, Chłopak nie miał już czasu dziękować, zeskoczył na ziemię, poleciał odebrać konia, przy czym po po dziewczynki, zaprowadził go pod piec, okrył ściągniętą z matki żółtą jedwabną chustką i biegał po pokoju trąbiąc, co miał tylko sił. Dziewczynki z płaczem przybiegły do kolan dziadka. - Wandzia ce, dziadziu. - Janusi dać! Prosiły rozpłakanymi głosikami i zaczęły się wdrapywać na dziadkowe nogi. Oswobodził się od nich prędko i zaczął uciekać przed nimi. Dziewczynki już wiedziały, co to znaczy, więc zaczęły gonić ze wszystkich sił i krzyczeć na dziadka, który zastawiał się krzesłami, chował za kredensy i wciąż wymykał się im z rąk, aż wreszcie pozwolił się im złapać w jakimś kącie, wziął je obie pod pachy i przyniósł z powrotem do stołu, a potem pozwolił się zrewidować i powyciągać z kieszeni lalki, jakie przyniósł dla nich, Radość zapanowała niezmierna w gromadce, która skupiła się przy małym stoliczku pod oknem i oglądała szczegółowo lalki, wydzierając je sobie z rąk. Dziadkowie bawili się wybornie, tylko Berta zatkała uszy i utonęła w książce, a Maks głośno gwizdał, żeby nie słyszeć tych dzikich wrzasków, był zresztą zły na ojca, czuł bowiem po jego rozmowie, że musiał znowu pożyczyć komu pieniędzy lub zaręczyć za kim, bo ilekroć to się stało, stary zawsze przynosił dzieciom lub wnuczkom, jak teraz, zabawki, unikał Maksa i był bardzo słodkim i serdecznym w obejściu ze wszystkimi, biorąc gorący udział w rozmowie każdej; tym sposobem unikał interpelacji synowskiej. Dzisiaj było tak samo. Przy kolacji rozmawiał bezustannie, pousadzał sam dzieci i najtroskliwiej ich pilnował, wciąż żartując z frau Augusty, która zawsze jednakowo odpowiadała: - Ja, ja, Herr Baum - uśmiechając się bezmyślnie długimi, żółtymi i krzywymi zębami. - Gdzież pan Józef? schowała go sobie pani do ogryzania na później? - Pan Józefa zaraz przyjdzie - i nim swoje dwa nieodstępne koty zdążyła utulić na obszernym łonie, pan Józef Jaskólski wszedł. Był to rodzaj praktykanta kantorowego, chłopak zupełnie biedny, którym się Baum od lat paru opiekował. Miał lat osiemnaście, wzrost ogromny, za duże nogi, za długie ręce, głowę wielką i ciągle rozczochraną, twarz okrągłą, wiecznie spoconą i w dodatku był bardzo nieśmiałym i niezgrabnym, wciąż zawadzał sobą o wszystkie drzwi i sprzęty. Wszedł teraz dosyć odważnie, ale poczuwszy wszystkich oczy na sobie, zaplątał się zaraz przy ukłonie w chodnik, uderzył biodrem o róg kredensu, potrącił krzesło Maksa i czerwony jak burak, przerażony swymi nieszczęściami usiadł do kolacji. Pomimo lat osiemnastu i skończenia szkoły rzemieślniczej był naiwnym jak dziecko. Był tak pokornym, ulegającym, dobrym, że zdawał się nieraz oczami przepraszać wszystkich, że ośmiela się żyć pośród nich. Maksa się lękał bardzo, bo Maks kpił z niego ustawicznie, a teraz widząc, że Józiowi przy jedzeniu wszystko z rąk wylatuje, zaczął się śmiać i powiedział: - Muszę ja pana odebrać pani Auguście i wziąć pod swoją opiekę. - Daj pokój, Maks, już on lepiej wyjdzie na naszej opiece. - Robicie z niego mazgaja. - A ty co byś z niego chciał zrobić? - Człowieka, mężczyznę. - Prowadziłbyś go do knajp, na hulanki, no i tak dalej. Fryc mi nieraz z obrzydzeniem opowiadał o waszym kawalerskim życiu. - Ha, ha, ha, wiesz, Berta, że to jest pyszny witz. Fryc i obrzydzenie wesołego życia! Ty jesteś znakomita, to ty niewiele znasz swojego męża. - Maks, po co masz psuć jej złudzenia - szepnął stary. - Ma ojciec rację, ale to mnie irytuje, że byle bałwan nablaguje przed nią; to ona tak zaraz wierzy, że gotowa się dać zabić za tę prawdę. - Maks, nie zapominaj, że mówisz o moim mężu. - Niestety, my to z ojcem za bardzo często musimy brać pod uwagę, że Fryc jest twoim mężem, że należy do naszej rodziny, bo inaczej... - To co? - zawołała ze łzami w oczach, gotowa rzucić się w obronie męża. - To byśmy go wyrzucili za drzwi - mruknął gniewnie. - Chciałaś, to ci powiedziałem, możesz teraz płakać do woli, tylko pamiętaj, że zawsze po płaczu bardzo brzydko wyglądasz, oczy ci puchną i nos się czerwieni. Berta istotnie rozpłakała się głośno i wyszła z pokoju. Matka zaczęła mu wyrzucać delikatnie jego brutalność. - Niech mama da pokój, wiem, co robię. Fryc jest zwykłym bydlęciem, które nie pilnuje fabryki, tylko ciągle knajpuje, a przed Bertą gra rolę nieszczęśliwego, któremu się nic nie wiedzie, który się zapracowywa dla żony i dzieci, jakby całego ich domu od pierwszego dnia ślubu nie utrzymywał ojciec swoim kosztem. - Cicho, Maks, po co to wy włóczyć! - Po to, że temu trzeba raz koniec położyć, że to jest zwykłe kryminalne łajdactwo to wieczne naciąganie ojca. My wszyscy robimy na to, żeby nasi szwa-growie mogli się bawić. Przerwał, bo dzwonek zadźwięczał w przedpokoju, poszedł otworzyć i zaraz wprowadził Borowieckiego. Baum był nieco zakłopotany i sztywny, ale stara przyjęła go z całą serdecznością i zaraz przedstawiła Bercie, która przyszła na odgłos dzwonka i ciekawie się przyglądała temu jedynemu okazowi łódzkiego donżuana, o którym tak wiele mówiono w mieście. Zapraszano go serdecznie do herbaty, ale odmówił. - Byłem u państwa Trawińskich na kolacji, po drodze wpadłem do Maksa na chwilę tylko z jakimś interesem i muszę znowu iść - tłumaczył się, ale usiąść przy stole musiał, bo frau Augusta z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem podawała mu herbatę, Berta rozłzawionym jeszcze głosem prosiła, aby pił, stara z uśmiechem podsuwała jakieś ciastka. Przyjął to wszystko, a że był w doskonałym humorze, więc wkrótce zapanował nad wszystkimi; rozmawiał z matką o wnuczkach, unosił się przed Bertą nad pięknością jej dzieci, które mu przedstawiono, wysławiał przez pięć minut ostatnią nowelę Heysego, jaką ujrzał leżącą na stole, frau Augusty porwał serce bawiąc się jej faworytami, które mrucząc łaziły mu po ramionach i obcierały się o twarz, co go tak rozdrażniło, że miał ochotę uchwycić którego za ogon i rozbić o piec, o Józiu nawet nie zapomniał. Był tak miłym, uprzejmym, eleganckim, że w dwadzieścia minut już wszyscy nim byli oczarowani, nawet stary, który go dobrze gnał i nie bardzo lubił, zaczął brać udział w rozmowie. Frau Augusta była tak nim zachwycona, że wciąż przynosiła świeże szklanki herbaty i coraz nowe wyjmowała z kredensu przysmaki, i coraz inny ząb pokazywała w uśmiechu. Maks tylko milczał, ze złośliwym uśmiechem przypatrując się tej scenie. Wreszcie znudzony i widząc, że i Karol ma również dosyć, powstał i zabrał go w głąb mieszkania. Przy stole zapanowała cisza. Dzieci siedziały przy dziadku i zaczynały studiować zabawki. Józio zaczął czytać głośno, zwykłym codziennym zwyczajem. Matka robiła pończochę. Berta słuchała i wybiegała co chwila wzrokiem do tego pokoju, w którym był Maks z Karolem, bo przez pootwierane drzwi widać ich było. Frau Augusta sprzątała cicho ze stołu, gładziła swoje kotki, czasem przystawała i podnosząc do góry małe czarne oczy, które pływały w jej twarzy jak ziarnka pieprzu w patelni przyrumienionego masła, wzdychała głęboko. - Dziadziu, lalkę noga nie boli? - pytały dziewczynki rozrywając przy tych studiach lalki. - Nie boli - odpowiadał głaszcząc jasne, kędzierzawe główki. - Dziadziu, co trlombi w tej trlombie - pytał chłopak od czasu do czasu, a nie dostawszy odpowiedzi, wiercił z wielką wprawą i zamiłowaniem patykiem w trąbce. - Dziadziu, główka lalkę nie boli? - pytały rozbijając o podłogę. - Lalka nieżywa. Wanda głupia. Dzieci umilkły, tylko głos Jozia rozlegał się po pokoju, przerywany westchnieniami frau Augusty i wykrzyknikami Berty, która, rozczulona powieścią, zaczęła cicho płakać i wzdychać przeciągle. - Dziwnie miła atmosfera panuje, dobrze tu u was - szepnął Karol. Wyciągnął się w fotelu i patrzył z przyjemnością na całą rodzinę, siedzącą w stołowym pokoju. - Raz na rok to smakuje, ale nie częściej. - I to wiele, mieć jeden dzień w roku, w którym można zapomnieć o interesach całego świata, o wszystkich kłopotach życia i czuć się otoczonym przez rodzinne szczęście, - Żenisz się przecież, to tego szczęścia będziesz mógł używać aż do obrzydzenia. - Wiesz, pojadę na kilka dni na wieś, do domu. - Do narzeczonej? - To wszystko jedno, bo Anka mieszka u mojego ojca. - Chciałbym ją poznać. - Zawiozę cię tam kiedy na parę godzin choćby. - Dlaczego na parę godzin? - Bo tam dłużej nie wytrzymałbyś, umarłbyś z nudów. Ach, jak tam nudnie, szaro, pusto, to nie masz pojęcia. Gdyby nie Anka, to dwóch godzin nie wytrzymałbym pod tym dachem ojców moich. - A sam ojciec? - Ojciec mój to zmumifikowana szlachetczyzna z czasów demokracji, to nawet demokrata zajadły, ale demokrata szlachecki, jak zresztą cała nasza demokracja. Bardzo ciekawy typ - zamilkł i uśmiechał się drwiąco, ale w oczach miał wilgotne blaski rozrzewnienia, kochał bowiem ojca całą duszą. - Kiedyż pojedziesz? - Jak tylko Moryc przyjedzie, a nawet, jak tylko Knoll powróci, bo dzisiaj telegrafowano po niego. Buchcie bardzo chory, dawna choroba serc? odezwała się, miał przy mnie tak straszny atak, że ledwie go uratowano, co mu zresztą nie przeszkodziło, powróciwszy do przytomności, nawymyślać mi w taki miły sposób, że musiałem wymówić miejsce. - Tak spokojnie mówisz o tym? - wykrzyknął Maks, widząc, że Karol podniósł się i oglądał włóczkowe, czerwono-żółte patarafki, na jakich stały lichtarze i lampy. - Prędzej czy później musiałbym to zrobić. Skorzystałem tylko z doskonałej okazji, bo mój kontrakt kończy się dopiero w październiku. - Czyli miałeś sposobność na brutalstwa odpowiedzieć oburzeniem z dodatkiem swojej dymisji. Karol zaczął się śmiać, chodził po pokoju i oglądał szeregi kredkowych portretów, wiszących na ścianach. - Cała mądrość życia polega właśnie na tym, aby w porę się oburzać, śmiać, bawić, gniewać, pracować, ba! aby nawet w porę wycofać się z interesów. Czyje to portrety? - To nasza menażeria familijna. Rozumiem wartość tego, co mówisz, ale nigdy nie potrafiłem się uchwycić takiej chwili, nigdy nie mogłem się przystosować, zawsze mnie ponosi. - "Sąd bez miłosierdzia czyńcie temu, kto nie czynił miłosierdzia." Czytał Karol głośno biblijny werset, wyszyty czerwonym jedwabiem na kanwie, oprawnej w dębowe ramy i zawieszonej pomiędzy oknami. - Ach, czytasz święte protestanckie maksymy. To starym niemieckim obyczajem wyszyto i powieszono. - A wiesz, to mi się podoba, te biblijne wersety nadają oryginalny ton domowi. - Masz rację. Był u nas Trawiński. - Wiem, bo właśnie od niego idę, stary twój mu pomógł. - Domyśliłem się tego, bo nic ze mną nie mówił i unikał mojego wzroku. Nie wiesz, jak wysoko? - Dziesięć tysięcy. - Siakrew! te niemieckie sentymentalizmy - zaklął cicho. - Pieniądz pewny - uspokajał go Karol oglądając aksamitne meble, pokryte gipiurowymi pokrowcami. - Ja wiem, bo ten idiota Trawiński nie umiałby zarobić dziesięciu groszy nieuczciwie, ale idzie mi o to, że stary pomaga wszystkim, w których tylko wierzy, i wszyscy, ma się rozumieć, go naciągają. Fabryka ledwie dyszy, towarem gotowym tak zawalone wszystkie składy, że nie ma gdzie kłaść, sezon nie wiadomo jak pójdzie, a ten bawi się w przyjacielską filantropię, ratuje innych. - Prawda, bo Trawińskiego uratował. - Ale siebie gubi, mnie gubi. - Pociesz się, że masz za ojca najuczciwszego w Łodzi człowieka. - Nie drwij, już ja bym wolał, żeby on był trochę mądrzejszy. - Zaczynasz mówić na sposób Welta. - Ty myślisz lepiej? - Inaczej tylko; lepiej - gorzej, uczciwiej - nie -uczciwiej, dialektyka, i nic więcej. - Jakże ci się wydała ta legendowa Trawińska? - Krótko, po sienkiewiczowsku ją określę: bajeczna! - Przesadzasz chyba, skąd by Trawiński wziął taką! - Nic nie przesadzam, jeśli dodam jeszcze, że piękna i dystyngowana; a skąd Trawińskiego stać na taką żonę, to nie zapominaj, Maks, że Trawiński jest zupełnie przystojny i bardzo wykształcony człowiek. Nie patrz na niego jako na fabrykanta, któremu się nic nie wiedzie, ale jako na człowieka. Otóż on jako człowiek jest wyjątkowym okazem, wysubtelnionym przez dawną w rodzinie kulturę. Opowiadał mi, że ojciec jego, bardzo bogaty obywatel z Wołynia, zmusił go niejako do założenia fabryki. Staremu przewrócił w głowie wielki przemysł i wydaje mu się to obowiązkiem narodowym, aby szlachta szła współzawodniczyć z podlejszą nacją w pracy około podźwi-gnięcia tego przemysłu. Widzi nawet odrodzenie tej kasty w przemyśle. Trawiński zaś tak się do tego nadaje, jak ty na przykład do zatańczenia mazura, ale ojca usłuchał, no i powoli stapia w swojej przędzalni ojcowskie kapitały, wyprzedza mu lasy i ziemię. Widzi sam i czuje to doskonale, że ta nasza łódzka "ziemia obiecana" musi się stać dla niego ziemią przeklętą, ale pomimo to walczy uparcie z niepowodzeniem i. brakiem szczęścia. Uparł się i chce przemóc. - Czasem tacy wychodzą dobrze na swoim uporze. Ona wie o jego położeniu? - Chyba nie, bo on z tego gatunku ludzi, co to gotowi umrzeć w ofierze, byle się do ich najdroższych nie przedarła żadna wieść przykra, żadna troska. - Znaczy, że kocha tę swoją bajeczną. - Tam jest coś więcej niż miłość, bo cześć prawie i wspólne uwielbienie, dosyć wyraźnie czytałem to z ich spojrzeń. - Dlaczegóż ona się nigdzie nie pokazuje? - Nie wiem. Nie masz pojęcia, co ta kobieta ma wdzięku w rozmowie, w ruchach, jak cudownie miękko podnosi głowę. - Gorąco mówisz o niej. - Domyślnie głupio się uśmiechasz i na nic, bo ja się w niej nie kocham ani nawet mógłbym kochać. Podoba mi się tylko jako typ pięknej kobiety o bardzo uduchowionym wyrazie, ale to nie mój typ, chociaż przy niej wszystkie nasze łódzkie piękności to zwykły perkal przy czystym jedwabiu. - Ufarbuj go na swój kolor. - Daj spokój z farbiarskimi dowcipami. .- Już idziesz? to razem pójdziemy. - Ba, mam jeszcze interes na mieście. - Czyli mam cię nie krępować sobą. - Cudownieś pojął. Kłania ci się Kurowski, w sobotę będzie i zaprasza na zwykłą kolację, a tymczasem zapytuje listownie, czy gruby Szwab, to niby ty, nie schudł, a cienki Żyd nie utył - to do Moryca. - On zawsze bawi się w dowcipy. Bucholc wziął jego chemikalia? - Już od miesiąca używamy. - To on dobrze stanie, bo słyszałem, że Kessler et Endelman zawarli z nim również umowę. - Tak, pisał mi o tym. On już jest na najlepszej drodze do majątku, już go robi nawet. - Niechaj robi, i my go mieć będziemy. - Wierzysz w to, Maks? - Po co ja mam wierzyć, ja wiem, że mieć go będziemy, przecież jest do zrobienia, co? - O, jest, masz rację, i zrobimy go. Ale, jeśli w domu zastaniesz Horna, bo miał przyjść do mnie, to mu powiedz, żeby zaczekał koniecznie, bo najdalej za dwie godziny będę. Obgadali jeszcze depesze Moryca i Karol pożegnawszy wszystkich, wyszedł razem z Józiem, który, ukłoniwszy mu się zaraz przed domem, zniknął w ciemnych uliczkach. Tom I Rozdział IX